The Yule Ball: From a Different Perspective
by Bookbanchee
Summary: What will happen when the Ron and Harry's two most desired girls become best friends and the Yule Ball rolls around? What I would've like to happen at the Yule Ball.


Hermione/Cho Chang FanFic

A/N: This is one of those thinking-outside-of-the-box FanFics that is made purely for yours and my entertainment. Romance isn't usually my preferred topic but I gave it try! The Fic will probably be just a couple chapters and the chapters will be pretty short! Enjoy!

Hermione and Cho had recently become friends. They were really a lot alike besides the fact that Cho had her own fan club of which was created by her friends. They had started hanging out a lot. Fourth year had a lot of changes with the Triwizard Tournament and everything and Cho and Hermione both seemed to need a friend who was a bit different than the people who they would usually hang out with. Harry and Ron didn't know what to make of it. The two people they most desired, best friends? They were quite the puzzled duo! Cho and Hermione enjoyed giggling with each other and entirely confusing Harry and Ron who, not to sound harsh, aren't the brightest when it comes to girls and their habits. Hermione and Cho new of Harry and Ron's love for them both. The thing that they kept from Harry and Ron was that they both loved them back. But of course, in Harry and Ron's obliviousness, it was something between Cho and Hermione.

"So how's Harry getting along with the stress of being in the Tournament?" said Cho with a hint of worry in her voice.

"As best as he can,"said Hermione heaving a sigh, "I wouldn't be able to put up with that much teasing and bullying!"

"Me neither!" said Cho, "They're under enough stress to begin with! I mean with the Tournament and everything."

"You know the more I think about it… the more I think Harry's liking our friendship," said Hermione who was thinking out loud.

Cho laughed. "Yes, he does seem to be accepting it a lot more than Ron!"

Now they were both laughing. Recently they had spotted Ron spying on them from the Gryffindor common room while they were taking a walk across the grounds. He obviously did not like their friendship because Hermione was not around as often. Or at least that's the conclusion Hermione and Cho came to. By Hermione's request, the two spent most of their time in the Library, either doing homework or just goofing off. Some of Hermione's habits were rubbing off on Cho, which is probably a good thing.

The two walked out of the Great Hall together after Dumbledore had told them about the traditional Yule Ball that took place at every Triwizard Tournament.

"Do you think they'll ask us?" Whispered Cho is they headed to their favorite spot by the lake.

"Who knows!" said Hermione, "By the way they act around us I don't know if either of them has the courage to even speak to a girl, let alone us!"

This comment caused them to burst into giggles yet again.

**Ron and Harry's POV:**

"I don't know what to do!" said Ron who had a worried look on his face, "Should I ask her? It doesn't even seem like she's interested in me anymore mow that she's hanging out with Cho!"

"I don't know," said Harry, "I kind of like it! Cho's around more often now that they're friends."

Hermione and Cho had guessed correctly about their thoughts and feelings.

Harry and Ron were sitting together or rather pacing nervously together in their favorite chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Whenever she's around I choke up and feel like a frog just jumped into my throat and I have a butterfly farm in my stomach!" said Ron, "I just don't know if I have the guts to ask her!"

"Me neither!" said Harry who was also developing a look of anxiety on his face, "There are so many people who fancy her! Cho is constantly surrounded by mobs of people who adore her! What are the odds she wants me?"

"True!" said Ron who was shot an I'm-aloud-to-say-that-but-you-aren't kind of look by Harry, "I just meant it was true that she always has mobs of people around her!" Ron said to come to his defense.

"Way to try and cover it up!" said Harry who now looked thoroughly annoyed.

Ron ignored the insult and said, "Alright, we will both have dates by tomorrow evening! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Deal!" said Harry and they both shook hands and parted ways.

A/N: What did you think? More will be coming! Please review! I want to know what you think!


End file.
